Schmallenberg virus (SBV) belongs to the Orthobunyavirus genus of the Bunyaviridae family. SBV was initially reported in 2001 to cause congenital malformations and stillbirths in cattle, sheep, goats, and possibly alpaca, and is apparently transmitted by midges (Culicoides spp.). The SBV genome comprises three segments: small (S), medium (M) and large (L). The S segment encodes the nucleocapsid (N) protein and a non-structural protein (NSs). The M genome segment encodes a non-structural protein (NSm) and two structural glycoproteins (Gn and Gc). The L segment encodes the viral polymerase (FIG. 1). Prior to the instant disclosure, the only published SBV sequence was by Hoffmann et al. (GenBank HE649912-14, herein the “FLI sequence;” Hoffmann et al., E.I.D. 18(3), 2012). It is important to note, however, that the FLI sequence was not obtained from a single virus isolate and sequence gaps were filled by sequencing of cell culture-passaged virus. Furthermore, although Hoffmann et al. claimed that the published sequences correspond to the full-length genome segments, the absence of “panhandle” sequences on the 3′ and 5′ terminal ends of the sequences made clear that the sequences were not complete. Therefore, one goal of the instant disclosure is to present a full SBV genome sequence.